That Conversation
by Marauder-chan
Summary: Annabeth finally tells Magnus her story. Unfortunately, it is repeatedly interrupted by questions, revelations, and realizations.


As soon as the food was placed in front of us, I almost forgot the whole reason I was there. The falafel steamed, tantalizing me with its almost godlike scent (and having actually met a few gods myself, I can safely say that the falafel was at least at their level). I stuffed a bite of pure bliss into my mouth, and lost myself in a paradise of tender, delectable-

"So, judging by our conversation on the day of your funeral, I'm guessing you already know that the gods are real."

I choked. Falafel came spluttering out of my mouth, so I grabbed a napkin and wiped my lips.

"Wow," I said to my cousin. "Did not expect you to go there."

Annabeth gazed at me. "You do already know, though."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't know that you know. Did you know that I didn't know that you already knew, though?"

"I didn't know for sure that you didn't know that I know that you know, but I knew you might not know that I know that you know."

"So, did you know-"

"No."

"Damn." I leaned back in my chair. "But yeah. Gods are out there, been there, done that. So I'm guessing your story has something to do with them?"

"Kind of." Annabeth paused. "Okay, not kind of, it totally does. Truth is, I'm a demigod."

I blinked. "Woah. Really? Although I can't say I'm that surprised, not anymore."

She nodded. "And it's the same for you, too. I figured, back when we met at the funeral, you were talking about your dad and how you never knew him..."

"Yup," I confirmed. "He's a god. Only met him once, though."

Annabeth grimaced. "The gods are... fairly distant, with their kids. Granted, things have gotten better since Percy exacted that promise from them, but they're still not the most warm and caring parents."

"No kidding," I agreed, thinking about how Thor wouldn't even rescue his own daughter out of fear for his pride. "But, ah, who's Percy? And what exactly did he make the gods promise?" I couldn't imagine someone being able to convince all the gods to agree to a promise, let alone track them all down.

"Percy is my boyfriend," Annabeth said. "And, uh, that's a really long story. It's best if I start at the beginning."

I folded my arms in front of me. "I've got all day."

She smiled. "Well, I told you that I was going to run away when I was seven, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I did. And I met two other runaways, Thalia and Luke." She paused for a second, her expression unreadable. "Anyways, along with a satyr named Grover-"

"Woah." I frowned. "A what?"

"Satyr. Half goat, half human. He's a nice guy."

I pictured a human with Otis as a head, moaning and groaning about his therapist. I'd completely understand why a guy like that would need a therapist. It was not a pretty picture. "Whatever you say, I guess."

"Anyways. We went to go find this place where we could be safe. A camp, for demigods."

I stared at her. "There's a camp for demigods? What?"

She nodded. "Well, two, actually, but one of them is Roman-"

"Woah." I put my hands up. " _Woah_. Hold the phone, stop the train, etc. Did you just say Roman?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "The gods technically have two forms, Greek and Roman. They tried to keep it secret from the two camps, but last summer-"

"Greek," I repeated. "Greek and Roman. Just great. Oh, this is just brilliant."

Annabeth frowned. "What are you-"

"Are you sure they're Greek?" I pressed. "Like, they weren't just trying to prank you or something?"

She gave me a long, considering look. "Magnus, I am completely, undoubtedly, one hundred percent certain that they're Greek. You're not, though, are you?" It wasn't a question.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm Norse."

"Norse." Annabeth laughed in amazement. "I can't believe it. First Egyptian, now this?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? Egyptian?"

"Another long story," Annabeth declared. "But... wow. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but..."

"You are," I finished. "I think it's the opposite for me. I know I should be surprised, but I'm not. I really have gotten used to all these shocking revelations, haven't I?" I shook my head. "Greek. Okay. So, who's your parent?"

"Athena," said Annabeth. "Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And you?"

I could see that, I decided. She had that intense look in her eye, like she was calculating your every move. "Son of Frey. Er, god of summer, and light, and life, and growth, and all that jazz."

She nodded, still staring at me. "Wow."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Our family tree is way too weird. Hey, if Frey is my dad, and you're my cousin, does that mean he's your uncle?"

Annabeth groaned.

"And Athena would be my aunt," I mused. "So I'm technically related to a Greek goddess as well. Does that mean Frey and Athena are distantly related through us, too? What would that make them?"

"See, this is why we never consider the godly side," Annabeth said. "Way too confusing to think about."

"Definitely," I concurred. "Did you know that my friend Sam has a half sibling that's a eight-legged horse?"

She looked thoughtful. "Sleipnir, right? So she's a daughter of Loki?"

I blinked. "Yeah, she is. You know a lot about Norse mythology?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I read a lot," she explained.

I nodded, then grinned. "Now, about your story. We've still got that bet going on, don't we?"

She smirked, her eyes glinting. "Of course. Are you intimidated now?"

I paused. "To be honest, if this all started when you were seven like you said it would, then I'm probably going to lose. But I'm not giving up, because my life - well, death, technically, but I don't even want to think about all that - _has_ been pretty weird since my sixteenth birthday."

Annabeth shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now first, I should probably tell you about a place called Camp Half Blood..."


End file.
